User talk:*Kinz*
Hey, 'sup? |} The Character Battles Out of Randomness }} Word Bubble }} Second, I made a template page for your word bubble. From now on, instead of typing all that junk, type... It will make posting in a word bubble easy!}} Thankies I'm sure this will be super helpful! HOORAY FOR HELPFUL!!!}} The Reward of Friendship }} Agent NPC's Pics A day to help EARTH! Happy Earth Day! }} OMG HAI Then what is I just standing here for? I must change my peroson and get that dang friend code! }} }} }} /hiwhyareyoureadingthis How did you "hack" your Pokemon to level 100, by ze way? :O Rare Candy, perhaps...? Because Pokeymanz grown through Rare Candy usually end up suckin'. *shifty eyes*}} }} Manicalman Production Series Do you want to watch Sim Survivor?}} }} }} AD THINGY Hi, Kinz! This is Dusty here. I don't mind if you use the same idea as mine. Some other people do it, too. You can use it, as long as it's appropriate. Dusty97 03:00, April 27, 2010 (UTC)Dusty YOU TOO?! Wait a minute. You did a MySims TDI TOO?! I did the same thing on deviant art!!! That's just incredible -TDRaichu TEH AD REQUEST OKEY DOKEY. SHALL I PUT UP ZE AD NOW?}} RE:Animal Crossing thing. Mah friend code be 0045-5706-9665, name be Blanky, and town name be Aether. :O}} }} Wow! I totally LOVE your edit of Total Drama Island! I love Goth Boy! lol Keep writing it! It's awesome! HELP! : Hey Blankehm, i waz wonderin' how do you doez dat colored boxez??? Err..... Can yo tell meh??????????????????????? PLEASE! Teh one arround the wordz? SIM REQUEST Is that how your Sim realleh looks? }} }} }} Lolish! The image!!!! MUPPETS IN MANHATTAN!!! }} BOO! }} Your Icon This is Sumaes01, yo. Here's your icon, uh, yo, dog. Can I ask a question? MOOD BUBBLE We've been getting along really well so... }} Hello, Hikari! Sonic RP You there Hikari? {midnightblue05} Yeah, so my plot was... *smashes Joey, Riot and Gemma if they are trying to read it* ...Was that Hikari II strikes Sonic in the same place Hikari had her vision of when she regained her free will and went to the past, and almost kills Sonic. Everybody tries to defeat her but can't, and Hikari and Hikari II enter their super forms, like Hiker enter her "light" form, and Hikari II enters a "dark" form. They battle until Hikari ends up winning, and Hikari II dies. Hikari starts to disappear, and explains that she realized that if she destroyed Hikari II, she would have fulfilled her task she wet back in time for, and begins to disintegrate like you, but much slower. She says her goodbyes and runs off into the mountains to finish disintegrating. The ending, I'll get to. --*Kinz*/Hikari/Whatever you call me I was wondering what would happen if you defeated the other you, and it sounds as if you're copying me even though you aren't. So, does that mean that you're quitting the RP if you character leaves? Also, I was planning on coming in at the time of a battle. Is there a good one that I can come in on in your plot? {midnightblue05} I'm not quitting--Like I said, the ending I'll get to. I already have it planned, I want it to be a surprise. I don't know when you should come in, maybe when Hikari is about to battle Hikari II or something. --Hikari Yeah, I want the battle to either just have started or it's about to start so that I can surprise Joey (which he'll probably hug me). But, make a good ending. {midnightblue05} Yeah, it will surprise him ;-3 But anyways, I think the ending is kidna surprising, and I hope you'll like it when it comes. --Hikari Where do you vote for Total My Sims Island??? This is still me, I'm just not logged in. You vote here. --Hikari Hola }} GAME SHOWZ Hi, Kinz. I'm SpecialAgentKat. Or Kat. PIE!!!! Anyway, I'm makin a game show. With a fluffy beard. I'm going to use MySims Wiki users as contestants. Do you wants to joins?? SpecialAgentKat 20:27, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *Kinz* Hi Hikari(-san)! TEH MOODZ }} }} }} GAME SHOWZ Oh, no. It's not even close to too late. I think it may be called "MySims: Adventures", although I didn't create the article yet. On the first few episodes, all sims will be on an airplane. No sims, except the host,. know where the sims are going. Guest hosts who appear on the plane are Violet and Leaf. Come up with things you like to say, so I have an idea on what kind of dialouge to use for your sim. I like pie. Moo. SpecialAgentKat 20:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) keep or off? Did you want to keep Clara on ''the show or off the show? AttackJojo3 01:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC)AttackJojo3 Woohha-a-ohooh,You got a secret,woohha-a-ohooh,You couldn't keep it. :3 Comfort... (If you want.) I do apologize for stealing quotes from you before. Like dang. But that's pretty much it. But I is still sorry. NOW LET'S BATTLE, MISTER MISSY MISS! *shifty eyes**slapped**slapped again*}} I will now battle a friend... I hope it works!}} I will try again...}} That battle was very... Elmo. I lost, but that was very fun. HUZZAH!}}}} AAGGHH!!! King Roland delete this... Please liste- *slaped*}} TWEWY!!! Did you see ze website?}} Realleh? You look like Konishi?}} Please! Can you PLEASE make a dnother episode of Total...Mysims...ISLAND! And you should make Ray appear, and he's Goth Boy's first friend, because they have the same intrest. MOAR MOODZ }} MODDING. TEH WORLD IS IN DANGER! ONLY YOU CAN SAVE IT! Me gives that back, o3o. And: 2.- Yeah, I read the article, I guess my page is totally messed up... and 3.- I'm thinking on the questions for show too, indeed. When I have finally the questions, I'll make all know... }} Leonardo de Vinci }} }} }} MyPersona I thought you could add my persona to the page, My Persona Is Corey785Corey785 23:45, June 3, 2010 (UTC) HELLO! Wanna Meet at the gardens My persona is Corey785 Hello Meow Moodz Cool Total MySims Island thingy OMG! I READ YOUR SCRIPTY THING! IT IS OFF DA HOOK! YOU ARE AWESOME! U KNOW! DO YOU WANNA BE IN... MYSIMS THE WEAKEST LINK! AS APPRECIATION FROM THE WEAKEST LINK TEAM! WE AWARD YOU THIS! Mayor Zain 20:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Cake... Chicken... Mayor Life! I'm just too weird for you! Yeah that's right! Biscuit Pie is my lunch tomorrow! Role??? What role would you like? New contestant Host or SOUND CONTROL COOL! Umm! What' do you want your name as? sorry Re: Whee. Ok This is my Person!!! I just went on the Total Drama Wiki thing and found this photo and I want the guy with dirty blond hair and a green shirt, can you draw the eyes, get rid of all the people around him, and the blurry names too? Puffles Rule 21:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule Thanks Hikari... it took me forever to find that picture haha! Puffles Rule 21:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule Re: What up, Deej? Back Rollers!